


Who Wouldn't Be a Little Curious?

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Smut, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Sometime after the ladies (and Cullen) caught The Iron Bull having fun with one of the soldiers, Josephine receives an interesting gift.





	Who Wouldn't Be a Little Curious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffalumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/gifts).



> Prompted - Approved - Beta-read by Effelants (heffalumps)
> 
> She challenged me to write explicit smutty smut featuring Cass/Josie and a gift from The Iron Bull himself, after the ladies (and Cullen) caught him having fun with one of the soldiers.  
> :D

“We cannot make that kind of approach,” Josephine said. “If you begin threatening the count, we may as well consider the matter lost.”

“But if we wait too long, there will be nothing to win,” said Leliana. 

“Patience.” Josephine smiled. 

“Although I don’t agree with Leliana on the murdering part, I think we should take a more offensive strategy this time.” It was Cullen’s turn to take part in the discussion.

“You are both underestimating the power of Josephine’s quill and ink,” Cassandra remarked with a wry smile.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the Inquisitor bustled in carrying a package. “Sorry to be late,” he said, dropping the box on the table. “I met a courier on the way who delivered this package, but there is no name on the box.”

“Someone just open it so we can move on with the meeting,” Leliana said.

Cullen, who was standing closest, reached for the package and ripped open its bindings. When he opened the cover, his face flushed deep red in an instant, and he dropped the cover right back on the table. It clattered loudly, scattering the miniature figures covering the map. Cullen murmured something incoherent, seeming momentarily lost for words.

They all peeked into the box, different expressions playing on their faces. Leliana smirked, a slight chuckle passing her lips; Josephine gasped and dropped her notepad; and the Inquisitor burst into laughter. 

Cassandra scowled at them all, taking the cover of the box and placing it back to cover the very large model of a certain male organ. Tied to the organ with a pretty, pink bow was a card with two simple words:

_ For Josephine _

She glanced at Josephine, whose cheeks were colored a charming shade of puce, and cleared her throat. “We should continue the meeting,” she said, taking the box from the table, but Josephine stopped her. 

“I will put this away,” she said, reaching for the box, briefly meeting Cassandra’s eyes as their fingers touched. 

Josephine disappeared from the war room for a short moment, leaving awkward silence and suppressed laughter in her wake. 

* * *

In the evening, when Cassandra opened the door of their chamber, she was surprised to find Josephine already in bed, reading a book. It was uncharacteristic for Josephine to retire for the night so early, as there was always more paperwork to do — thus, the instant Cassandra saw her, she knew there was something unusual about the evening. Not that she minded; she was more than happy to spend time with her.

“Evening, my lady,” Josephine greeted her, letting the book fall onto her lap.

“Evening, love,” Cassandra replied, smiling as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes caught on the nightgown Josephine was wearing — something she had not seen on her before, white satin with golden embroidering. It fell down smoothly, following her shapes, catching at her ample breasts… and peaked nipples. 

Cassandra cleared her throat, feeling the heat rush to her face. She saw the small twitch on Josephine’s lips when she caught her staring. “Why… are you already in bed?” She stumbled slightly in her words.

Josephine shifted on the bed, one leg sliding out from the slit of her nightgown, her dark skin in beautiful contrast with the white satin. “I was thinking we haven’t taken an evening for ourselves in such a long time,” she said, her smile radiant, eyes sparkling in the firelight. 

Cassandra couldn’t help but to follow the shape of her leg from her bare toes to her shapely calf, sweeping over the knee to continue the path up her soft thigh, stopping where the opening of the garment began at her hip. When Cassandra realized what she was doing, she returned her eyes immediately to Josephine’s. “That is true,” she said, amused at herself for being distracted so easily. “I’ll change to something more comfortable,” she continued, turning towards the wardrobe.

“Oh, tesoro, let me help you,” Josephine quipped, beckoning with her hand. “Come sit on the bed.”

Cassandra did not need the skills she’d acquired in her years as the Seeker of Truth to know what Josephine was up to. She let out a low chuckle, giving Josephine an amused look. “Fine.” She sat down on the edge of the bed.

A moment later, she felt hands brushing over her sides and coming in front to unclasp the leather armor she was wearing.  She closed her eyes. A feather like kiss behind her ear, soft words of love whispered against her skin. 

Josephine pulled the leather armor away and off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Then she stood up from the bed, pushing Cassandra gently down until she was leaning on her elbows as she reached for her boots to remove them. When she leaned over Cassandra’s body to reach for the collar of her shirt, Cassandra swallowed. The flowery scent of Josephine’s perfume lingered upon her; her breasts hung low beneath the nightgown, brushing over Cassandra’s chest, one leg sliding between her thighs. 

Carefully, Josephine unlaced Cassandra’s shirt, first exposing her neck, placing a kiss on her skin, awakening the embers kindling beneath, then followed the trail of more exposed skin with her soft lips as she let loose the rest of the ties. Cassandra’s breath hitched when she placed a kiss on her stomach, right on top of the waist of her breeches. Her taut abdominal muscles twitched when Josephine reached for the belt buckle. 

Her pants found their way to the floor along with the shirt and the breastband, and as she sat there bare in front of Josephine, fire under her skin and heat between her thighs, she finally reached forward to slide a hand up Josephine’s exposed thigh. With the other hand, she unlaced the nightgown, revealing the rest of her beautiful body as Josephine let the white satin fall from her shoulders and pool down at her feet.

As she so often was, Cassandra was left speechless, and she swore mentally. How she wished she had the right words to tell Josephine how beautiful and desirable she found her. She took Josephine’s hands in her own, kissing her knuckles. The smile brightening Josephine’s face was so soft and vulnerable that Cassandra’s heart swelled with all the love she felt for her. 

“The way you look at me…” Josephine said, breathless, slight pink coloring her cheeks. 

“I love you so much,” Cassandra said reverently. There was a smile on her lips as she pulled Josephine down on top of her, reveling in her warmth and softness. Their lips finally met, and it was all heat and spices. 

When they both were breathless from kissing, desire rippling through their bodies, they withdrew for a moment. Josephine looked into Cassandra’s eyes, opened her mouth, then closed it, hesitating on something. Cassandra let out a small chuckle, brushing away a stray hair from Josephine’s forehead. “Do you wish to try it?” she asked, seeing how Josephine’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“You…” Josephine said, blushing.

“I… saw the box as soon as I entered,” Cassandra continued. She cupped Josephine’s chin with her calloused hand, smiling in slight amusement. 

“I didn’t know if you’d like… such a thing.”

Cassandra laughed low and warm. “To be honest, I did not pay much thought to such matters, until I saw your reaction when we accidentally caught Bull with the soldier…”

Josephine hid her face into Cassandra’s neck and let out a muffled giggle. “I feel ridiculous about it.”

“You really shouldn’t.” Cassandra withdrew slightly so she could look at her again. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, my love.” She placed a kiss on the tip of Josephine’s freckled nose and smiled. “If it’s what you like, then I want to try it with you.”

Josephine looked at her for a moment, clearly contemplating the matter. Cassandra stayed unmoving, wanting only to assure her. In the end, Josephine reached under the bed to pull out the box they’d received earlier that day. She glanced at Cassandra once more before opening it. When Cassandra merely nodded, she reached for the cover and lifted it. 

Josephine bit her lip, the corners of her mouth twitching when her hand took out the card addressed to her. 

_ I saw what you need, but as I cannot give it to you personally, I hope this will do. You ladies have fun.  _

_ \- Bull _

“Considerate of him,” Cassandra said, not able to hide the amusement in her voice. 

“For some peculiar reason I don’t feel offended, though I should find this gift completely inappropriate.”

“That's because it’s from Bull,” Cassandra said. “He is always genuine about such matters. We have seen how he treats people.”

“He could have been just a little bit more delicate with the delivery,” Josephine giggled. 

“Truly.” Cassandra gave an amused huff, remembering the reactions of their companions at the war room.

Josephine put the card back in the box and reached for the gift itself. Cassandra cleared her throat when she saw it out of its wrappings. 

It was not average in any way. 

It was dark purple, long and thick. That’s how Cassandra would have described it. It came with a harness, a bottle of some lubricant and a strange rune.

“I wonder what this is for,” Josephine said, holding out the rune.

Cassandra took it and turned it around in her hands. Then she was handed with the model of an actual Qunari penis. She examined it for a moment, frowning. The material felt unfamiliar, and she was sure there was something magical about it. She found a slot in the base of it, just the size for the rune to enter, so that’s where she placed it. 

As soon as the rune was in its place, the model… cock began pulsating slowly. It suddenly felt warm to the touch, and she glanced at Josephine, incredulous. Josephine reached out a hand to touch it.

“That is…” Josephine gasped, and whatever she had meant to say faded as they stared at the cock between them. Then she turned to look at Cassandra again. “Are we truly going to… try it?” she asked, biting her lip.

Cassandra took off the rune, so that the model stopped moving, and placed it on the bed beside them. Some time ago, she might have scoffed at a matter like this, finding it utterly ridiculous — but now, as she felt so comfortable in their relationship and encouraged by the love she felt for Josephine, she could not help but be intrigued. “If you still want to,” she said, shifting closer to Josephine. Something stirred within her at the thought. 

Josephine leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I would love to,” she whispered, her warm breath tickling Cassandra’s skin.

Although Cassandra was gladly taking part in the experiment, she couldn’t help of feeling slightly self-conscious when Josephine helped her put on the harness. There was a persistent blush spreading from her neck to the tips of her ears as they adjusted it on her. First, she glanced down at the cock attached to her body as she stood next to the bed where Josephine was sitting, then took a deep breath, turning to look at her lover. 

“Are you alright?” Josephine asked, a small line of worry appearing on her forehead.

“I am,” Cassandra said, giving her a genuine smile. “It feels strange.”

Josephine tilted her head, smirking. “It does suit you.”

Cassandra gave a low chuckle. “I’m not sure it  _ suits  _ anyone except Bull.” She moved closer to Josephine, leaning in to kiss her. 

“As long as you’re comfortable with it, my love,” Josephine said against her lips, trailing a hand across the length of it.

“I am.”

It took some maneuvering to place their bodies so that the penis was not on the way. They laughed when its purple head bounced against Josephine’s belly a few times, but they found a way to slot together so they were both comfortable. They kissed again and again, heat building quickly between them. There was new kind of anticipation firing up their actions, and Cassandra let the desire flow through her as she touched Josephine, and was touched in return. 

She let Josephine kiss her way down her body, gasping as she passed her tongue over a hardened nipple. Soft kisses on her breast followed as Josephine took her other breast into her hand, caressing the peaked tip with her thumb. She moaned when a hand traveled down her stomach and snaked beneath the harness to find her wet folds, Josephine’s lips and tongue lavishing her breast at the same time. Then her lover’s lips returned upon hers again, tongue sweeping against hers. As the heat ran between her thighs, she rushed forward, swapping their positions, pinning Josephine against the bed, claiming her hot mouth. 

While her hands traveled down Josephine’s curves, she kissed her way down her neck and throat, teeth slightly scraping her skin. Josephine moaned as her tongue trailed down her breasts, and lips peppered kisses across the soft swell of her belly. When she reached the place between Josephine’s thighs, intoxicated by her heady scent, she glanced up to meet her lover’s gaze. Josephine gave her a sultry smile, opening her legs wider for a clear invitation.

Cassandra placed a kiss on her inner thigh, leaving a trail of kisses on her heated skin before nosing through her small curls, placing a kiss right at her apex. The delighted gasp which left Josephine’s lips as she passed her tongue between her folds sent a jolt directly to Cassandra’s core. She hummed her pleasure into Josephine’s sex, receiving a loud moan as a reply. 

When she delved her tongue in Josephine’s heat, Josephine threw her head backwards, arching into her touch. She grabbed the sheets tighter, letting out a series of Antivan words, making Cassandra smile against her. 

“Cassie...” she heard her name through another moan. There was a pause when Josephine took a deep breath, then, “I want… you…  _ inside _ .” 

It took a moment for Cassandra to realize what she was meaning, since herself, she was so taken by pleasuring Josephine that she’d forgotten the external part hanging from her body. She sat up, dizzy with desire, watching as Josephine lifted herself up from the bed. She kissed Cassandra with lingering lips and reached for the small bottle that had been delivered with the gift. She opened it and poured a fair amount of it on her palms. Then she kissed Cassandra again as she let her hands slide across the full length of the cock. 

Cassandra reached for the rune, and with fumbling fingers, placed it at the base of the shaft. Low humming sound began as the length began to slowly pulsate. Where the cock joined with her body, it thrummed against her sex, warm and…  _ stimulating _ . She let out a small gasp when a jolt of pleasure was sent into her core.

“Does it feel good?” Josephine asked, her eyes dark, desire burning in her gaze.

“It does,” Cassandra breathed, letting her arousal flow through her.

Josephine kissed her again. “You are wonderful,” she whispered against her lips, then slowly turned around. “Will this be alright for you?” Her hands slid over Cassandra’s muscled thighs as she leaned forward, supporting herself on her arms.

Cassandra’s heart was thrumming as she leaned over Josephine, kissing her back. “Yes,” she hummed against her skin, caressing her generous backside. The view was breathtaking — Josephine so wanton in her arms, the small breathy whine passing her lips when she gently parted her, passing a finger though her folds, feeling for her entrance. Josephine was slick with heat, her moan sending a surge of pleasure through Cassandra. She replaced the finger with the tip of the cock, and it slid in easily, accompanied with Josephine’s gasp. “Is this alright?” Cassandra breathed, not daring to go further without making sure. 

Josephine’s reply was a breathless ‘yes,’ and thus she pushed further, receiving a cry from her lover. When she stopped for a moment, Josephine reached behind for her hand. “It feels…  _ really _ good,” she said, her breathing heavy. “Don’t be afraid.”

Cassandra pushed away the mass of Josephine’s hair keeping her from reaching her neck, then placed a reverent kiss there and on her freckled shoulder. The heat between her thighs was building with each moment as the rune made the cock pulsate against her with a persistent rhythm. She let out a low groan, pulling out, and slowly thrusting in again, deeper this time, trying the new way of making love to Josephine. She received a long moan as a response and repeated the motion, dazed with lust.

As they found the right pace together, she reached forward for Josephine’s clit. There was a loud cry, and Josephine fell on her elbows. Cassandra landed softly on her, and she thrust in again, new rush of wetness trickling down her hand as she passed her fingers over the tight bud again. She saw white flashes as the base of the cock pulsated against her, sending her higher every moment. 

Josephine was wonderful, her body was deliciously soft, and she loved everything about her. Each luscious curve, dark hairs and moles on her skin, her sweet scent, the taste of her skin on her tongue. She thrust again, gasps and deep moans filling the room. She followed all the cues of Josephine’s body, every sound she was making. Her own breasts stuck against Josephine’s back, slick with sweat, as they rocked in unison.

She felt the signs, gradually appearing across her lover’s body. The way Josephine’s breathing changed, her hips losing the rhythm, her moans growing louder, her body trembling beneath her. Suddenly, Josephine stilled, holding Cassandra in place, and when the tense line of her back snapped, she let out a low guttural moan. Her body shivered against Cassandra’s who held her tight and relished in Josephine’s sweet release. That worked as a trigger for Cassandra’s own peak of pleasure. She heard her own low growl muffled against Josephine’s back as they rode their pleasure together.

When their tremors died down, she whispered words of love against Josephine’s skin. Slowly, she pulled herself out and unbuckled the harness, letting it fall on the bed. Then she landed softly beside Josephine who was lying on her stomach, panting, sweat pebbling her back. Josephine’s dark hair fell in wild, sweaty curls around her face, her beauty leaving Cassandra breathless once more.

When their eyes met across the pillow, Josephine let out a tired giggle. Cassandra’s laugh was warm. She pressed her forehead against Josephine’s as they lay there, both sated.

“Thank you,” Josephine murmured, flashing her a radiant smile.

“My pleasure.”

Another giggle. “So it seemed.”

Cassandra poked playfully her shoulder, and Josephine wrapped an arm around her, sighing with relaxation. “Would it be inappropriate to thank Bull for the gift?”

“You’re asking  _ me _ ? Cassandra chuckled. “You’re the sophisticated one.”

“I’d say we leave him a discrete note letting him know that his gift was…  _ appreciated _ .”

Cassandra let out another warm laughter. “Appreciated indeed,” she said, reaching to squeeze Josephine’s bottom. 

Josephine’s eyes flew wide open, all the tiredness seemingly gone in a flash as her mischievous smile brushed over Cassandra. Though Cassandra’s excellent reflexes were the result of years of training, before she had time to react, she found herself pinned against the bed, Josephine’s ample thighs straddling her hips. She looked up into dark, smiling eyes, Josephine’s warm breath sweeping over her face. She strained weakly against her grip, knowing she could any time break herself free. But when Josephine leaned in to kiss her again, she found herself thinking that she had no problem surrendering to Josephine, whatever she had in mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
